Life Is Pointless Without Love
by brokenflame7
Summary: ReaderXItachi oneshot


BF7: Ok Itachi is kinda OOC in this story but he had to be at least a little different because…well because it's a love story…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZz

Life Is Pointless Without Love

An Itachi Uchiha one-shot

You were outside in a clearing in the forest that only you knew about – so you thought. As you trained someone watched you from afar.

"You can do this…" you whispered to yourself. You ran from where you were standing up a tree marking how high you got with a kunai. After that you jumped off the tree and did hand signs as you were in the air and yelled, "fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" After using the jutsu and successfully landing on your feet, a smirk played across your face.

"Finally…" You said while panting. "Why is it so hard for me to control my chakra?" you asked yourself. You sighed and leaned against a tree. "This seems so pointless…" You mumble sadly.

"What seems pointless?" an unfamiliar voice asked. You were startled and turned in the direction of the voice. As you turned your eyes were met with cold red ones. You looked down not being able to look in to his eyes.

See you've never been able to look people in the eye. Only certain people that your use to.

Anyway after looking down you turned your back to him. "Well?" He asked again. "Everything. Everything seems pointless now…" you say sitting down and putting your back against the tree.

After a moment of hesitation his voice asked "Why?" "What's you're name?" you asked not answering him. "That's off subject," he said. "What's your name?" you asked again but more demanding, but still not too demanding.

"Uchiha Itachi," he answered after a few seconds. "And yours?" he asked. "Ketseuki Sakai," you said in a quiet voice. He walked over and sat down next to you. You slightly blushed at his action and he noticed but shook it off.

"Now…why is everything pointless?" he asked you again. "Life is pointless without love. Pointless without a person to love. Pointless without being loved. And I no longer have any of those things…" you said looking down feeling tears come to your eyes but you immediately stopped them from falling.

"You can get them back," Itachi told you. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" you asked looking down. Itachi lifted your chin so that you would look at him. "I mean…just because you lost love doesn't mean you can't find it again," he told you. You noticed something different about his voice. Instead of it being cold and emotionless you could sense a hint…a very small hint of care and love in it.

You felt comforted and started to act like you do when you're in love and say things that you normally wouldn't. "Only with your help…" You say shyly doubting if you should have said that.

He leaned in and kissed you on the lips. (That was kinda random…but I felt that was the best time for the kiss) You're a bit surprised at first but kiss back with passion. You felt one of his arms wrap around your waist and you put your arm around him neck deepening the kiss.

You felt his tongue brush against your bottom lip begging for entrance. You parted your lips letting him in. his tongue explored your mouth until it found yours. He massaged your tongue with is his and ran in tongue over the roof of your mouth a few times.

But soon you broke the kiss for air and look him passionately in the eye for the first time. You gave him a warm smile and he smiled at you too. (Not a smirk a SMILE…imagine it…)

"Thank you…for showing me I can have love again," you said. "You showed me the same thing…" Itachi replied. You scooted closer to Itachi as he wrapped his arms around you.

You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest being tired from training. You listened to his heart beat until you fell asleep in his arms. The last thing you remember going through your head before falling asleep was, "This is where I want to fall asleep for the rest of my life…and wake up here…and die here in is arms…"

BF7: Ok so that's the one-shot. Tell me if it sucked.


End file.
